Versus Adrenaline
by 7-hemphisis-dragon-7
Summary: Naruto is being transferred to a private school. He only agrees when he finds out his best friend is transferring as well. He soon becomes part of a crazy system of teenage angst, only to meet a boy he learns to despise beyond reason. NaruSasu-Soccer AU.


**Full Summary:_ An All-Side Story. Naruto is being transferred to a private school. He only agrees when he finds out his best friend is transferring as well. Although they become part of a crazy system of teenage angst, Naruto finds his place easily on the soccer team, but only to meet a teenager he learns to despise beyond reason. AU NaruSasu Story. Rated Teen for Language, Crude Humor, and Sexual Implications. Rating may go up._**

_**All Genres: Humor/Angst/Crime/Mystery/Romance**_

**I've deleted and re-uploaded this for reasons relating to why I fail as a writer. I'm going to try this again and hopefully not fail you guys anymore by failing to update or failing to retain consistent factual information. Forgive me for the inconvenience.**

_**This story is going to be a long one; a three-part-er. To explain it as briefly as I can, this story is a high school AU that bases off of canon ideas and events but in different ways. Other than this, I don't have much to say. Naruto may be a bit OoC at first, but for good reason.**_

_**Disclaimer: The following Naruto Story has been approved for all viewers of the Fanfiction Community. The purpose of this story is to promote Naruto and the TV Tokyo Association.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**The Back-Story**_

"I'm going to a private school?"

He couldn't think of a better peace-killer at that moment. The thought seemed to be a calamity of hellfire in his young mind, causing his temple to throb slightly. On that one casual Friday during summer vacation, his godfather's decision would change his entire outlook on life.

Before then, the fifteen-year-old boy couldn't think of a more relaxing day with his godfather. Living together, the two were quite a rich family, courtesy of the fans who practically worshiped the older man's hit series of mature books, Icha Icha. It was then the pair found themselves owning a generously spacious house as they hung out by the pool on the very roof of their home.

The young adult stared at his guardian incredulously as he leaned on the steaming concrete with soaked arms. Anyone would have been envious of his unfazed exterior in reaction to the heat radiating off the ground. The man stared back blankly through his sunglasses before slowly closing his laptop where he had been writing his next book.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?"

"Hell yeah, there's a problem! What's wrong with the school I have now, Ero-sennin? It's not like I'm too good for a public school," the boy argued immediately. **(1)**

"Naruto, this has nothing to do with having it public or not… Konoha has recognized you as a student with amazing skills and they offered you free years. Private schools offer better education than public schools, you know this," he answered after a low sigh.

"Well… What if I don't want a better education?" the teen queried stubbornly before heatedly looking away from the man. His crystal necklace dangled loosely from the base of his neck, "My education can get me by in life just fine… I don't see the point in transferring, Jiraiya."

The other removed his sunglasses wearily and sighed once more, "You know how parents are Naruto, they want only the best for-"

"Well, you're not my parent…" Naruto countered suddenly through gritted teeth, "Are you?"

Tense shock froze Jiraiya's body as he opened and closed his mouth in silence. His stomach twisted and jerked painfully. Evidently, the boy had no idea how deep the blow had hit. Naruto had never learned the truth of his parents' disappearances shortly after he was born, and instead had always believed the both of them had died on a boat ride to one of the Nami no Kuni islands. Jiraiya hesitated another moment after his heart skipped a beat before finding his voice again.

"Naruto… I'm sorry. I just want your life to be the best that it can be," he stated finally.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too…" his godchild replied coldly before pulling himself out of the warm pool-water and moving to grab his cell phone and towel.

Hanging the cloth around his well-structured neck, the blond left the rooftop without another word. Jiraiya watched him go with hidden emotions. He had tried everything he could to give the adolescent the life he never had, and still, even though he knew how much the boy loved him, he always felt he was doing something all wrong.

Naruto stepped lightly about his house until he was inside the den of the abode. A Rek-Machine 3, V-Sachet 620 and EniksBaux lay strewn about the floor around the TV stand **(2)**. A Plasma, sixty inches across, hung on the wall above it all in silence. Other technologies created specifically for entertainment lied about the stand as well while a bar in the far left corner collected empty memorial beer bottles and cans on several shelves. Much of the furniture withheld carvings of toads and Japanese kanji's in respect of the fabled toad lord, Gamabunta. Not only was it seen in the carvings, but one was able to observe the amphibians holding up tabletops, desks and chairs as well. It was unknown to most exactly why Jiraiya and his godchild held a liking to this particular family in the animal kingdom, but none ever pressed the matter.

Naruto headed straight for the large fridge behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of Orange Soda before walking back to sit on the curved beige couch stationed comfortably in front of the TV. He sighed as soon as he seated himself. **(e1)**

"Damn it," he cursed quietly, "I mean, screw private schools. I like Suna… Pfft, I don't have to wear pointless uniforms, and I bet most of the guys'll be haughty bastards while the chicks are stuck up whores."

He was going to spend his last three years of high school at an entirely different school (he was turning seventeen in October, as he went to school later than most). He sighed heavily before taking a sip of his beverage, "And what sucks is the fact that I'll have to leave Gaara behind… Gaara and soccer."

Also known as his best and just about only friend. He had to say, Gaara's siblings were the only other two friends he had. The same went for the other boy as well. Although on the contrary, Gaara's brother and sister, Temari and Kankurou, possessed a surfeit of friends and acquaintances.

Honestly, the school didn't matter at all to Naruto except for the soccer team he took part of. His team members weren't nearly as cold as his classmates, and they treated him as someone who was needed to play the game. He was rarely ignored by them, but none did not seem willing or reluctant to form any sort of bond with the boy.

In reference to the discrimination, when Naruto was under twelve years of age, he had always been an orphan who lived on the streets with no knowledge of his godfather whatsoever. The city hated him for a crime he had not committed. The real convict was his older brother, Kyuubi, who had lead a nine member gang of powerful people, referred to as the "Bijuus", into driving a large array of areas and cities into a mass period of chaos. The group disappeared soon after the tyranny was set in place, and no one has seen any sight of the nine since.

Gaara's uncle, Shukaku, had also been part of the group. The boy had lived with the man before and after he joined the group while his older siblings were safely living with their father, giving people a reason to think he was influenced and corrupted by the inhumane way the Bijuus thought. Upon joining, the man adopted the alias, Ichibi, to, like all the other members that joined, base off Kyuubi's name and meaning. **(3) **Many citizens expected similar malevolence from the two boys for specific reasons and their fears were soon realized when Gaara experienced a murderous breakdown in his first year of middle school. Naruto could still hear the frightened screams of his classmates and see the scarring sights of the annihilation clearly in his mind.

**-Flashback**

_A young blond strode quickly down the locker hall. Many of his classmates shoved rudely past him, indifferent to his struggling state. He was used to it though, ever since elementary. His teachers had always ignored his questions and glared at him dourly. In result of their actions, the students had followed the exhibition and began treating him coldly as well, so he lived his school days as a quiet student. The hate he felt for them was only bettered by the loneliness, confusion and hate he felt for himself._

_He kept his azure eyes on the ground as he walked before having a restroom catch his eye. He never really had the luxury of the bathroom out of school, and made use of it anytime he could. It wasn't like the teachers ever cared if he was late for class or not anyway. They merely kept marking him present, there or not._

_So, setting his binders and such behind the trashcan settled beside the door, Naruto made for the nearest stall in the next moment. It was only as he began making his way to the sink soon after, that he began hearing screams of panic and a series of trampling in the locker hall._

"_Wha-…?"_

_Cautiously, the blond peered behind the door at the situation, and soon found himself hearing vociferous gunshots and deafening shouts of anguish. Through all the shoving and mass crowding of students in the hall, Naruto could just see through to the one boy he had always spied on ever since the government helped him attend school. The red hair, ebon-lidded eyes and kanji-ed forehead could never be mistaken for anything else. His name was Gaara, and he was hated and ignored just as much as Naruto was. He had known him since elementary, but he never really struck up the nerve to talk to the other boy, having low self-esteem, courtesy of his relations with the other students._

_To be honest, Naruto had thought hard everyday of the chance that he might finally snap, but never had he expected it from Gaara. Gaara had also been a quiet student, just like him. But what Naruto stood oblivious of was the fact that everyday, Gaara would threaten to murder any student who so much as stepped within the boundaries of the path he walked._

_And now here he was with an AK-47 machine automatic, living up to his word. _**(4)**

_Unable to withstand the hate and indifference, the small boy had stolen one of his father's prized guns, brought it to the middle school and began massacring everyone who came near. Naruto watched him walk toward the entrance near the very bathroom the blond was hidden within. A look of insanity lied potent on his expression and a shine of sadistic blood-lust appeared well in his teal eyes._

_It was then the hidden boy finally noticed he was shaking, but it wasn't fear that caused him to do so. The similarity between what Naruto had expected to eventually come from his own actions and what Gaara was doing now was nerve-racking._

_A deduction of twenty-nine casualties lied about the locker room floor as the homicidal student walked past them with little pity. It wasn't long until he stood directly in front of the bathroom door._

"_Gaara…" the other boy stated quietly in a cracked voice._

_Not a second after his name was spoken, said boy fell to his knees as if he had taken a shot to his own chest. Naruto watched in panic, feeling his heart beat painfully against his ribcage. Gaara had brought the gun to the bottom of his chin with a blank face. It looked as if he were a lifeless doll, and it was then the blond couldn't stand by and watch the horrific scene any longer._

_Bursting out of the lavatory, he sprinted toward the other before hurriedly smacking the firearm out of his hands and across the hall. The student froze in shock at the sudden action, hesitantly staring at his suicidal savior. Naruto glared down at him with fists clenched. He hadn't noticed the fact that he was crying and he didn't take time to perceive it now._

_Taking a heavy breath, he yelled, "What the hell's wrong with you?"_

_The redhead stared in mere shock as he heard these words. A moment passed before the other fell to his own knees and grabbed the boy's shoulders the following second._

"_You matter!"_

_Gaara's body tensed immediately as the blond suddenly pulled him into his arms. He could feel the boy sob onto his shoulder in anger and frustration, and it was then he knew he was finally being understood, "You matter, Gaara! You always have!"_

_Another moment flew by until the boy hesitantly hugged him back. He could feel the other quake in result of how hard he was crying, "Please… Don't throw away your life so carelessly." _

_The cracked voice filled the hall where officials finally ventured out to help those who had been shot._

**-End Flashback**

They were best friends ever since. Gaara never spoke much of his personal life (mainly with his father), but he did tell Naruto that his mother died from his childbirth. By what the teen could tell, Gaara and his father were never on good terms with one another, and it seemed there was sort of an everlasting hate between the two since before Naruto knew him. Temari and Kankurou were kept away from their little brother until the redhead's breakdown. They became rebellious against their father for the separation soon after, and started getting to know him regardless of their father's protests. The siblings took a liking to Naruto without a second thought, and the four became a fast family.

The official meeting between the pair was also before Jiraiya found his godchild upon moving back to his hometown, so naturally, Naruto informed Gaara on everything he found out about his guardian. He began to grow loud, cheerful, optimistic and obnoxious, but the redhead never minded. He was actually drawn to the boy's fast growing spirited exterior.

And now the blond found himself fingering his orange swimming trunks (a color he had taken a liking to upon meeting Jiraiya and now a feature of most of his clothing) in thought of losing his friend. What if Naruto snapped this time around? Without Gaara, the sanity he had would cling on the edge of a knife. The bond they shared was the very first and deepest he had felt, so what would happen if it were suddenly severed?

Looking at the communications device in his grasp, Naruto flipped open his cell to call his friend. He pressed the vocal speed dial button as soon as he observed the screen light up.

"_State the contact's name._"

Naruto smiled, "That one redhead,"

"_Identity confirmed. Please enjoy the music as your party is being reached._"

Naruto chuckled quietly at his decided name for his friend before _Getting Away With Murder_ began to play through the blue tooth he hurriedly attached to his ear. **(5)** Honestly, the pair began to look at Gaara's break down through hilarity through the years they hung out together, and now they even presently joked about it (an action Gaara's psychiatrist suggested to help steady himself on the matter). Naruto set the song on the redhead's phone soon after he bought it for him so that they would always keep in touch. Gaara held no argument against it, seeing as he, too, liked the song.

Suddenly, a quiet voice answered the phone, "_Hello?_"

"Why do you always sound so oblivious when you pick up? You see who's calling before you answer…" the teen laughed in response.

"_I know… It seems to be a habit I need to break,_" the teal-eyed boy answered slowly.

"Heh, so what's up with you and the guys?"

"_Temari is working. Kankurou is at boot camp,_" came the blunt reply.

Naruto paused, "What the hell did he do to get sent there?"

"_Nothing. He forced his way in._"

"Oh… Ha! That sounds like something he would do…"

"_Yeah…_"

The teenager paused for a moment after the other answered. It took him that last minute, but he finally noticed the boy had a sort of… _sorrowful_ link to his tone. He blinked a couple times, adjusting his blue tooth and stating his question.

"Gaara? Something wrong? You sound almost depressed."

There was a hesitant pause before a tense reply came.

"_Naruto… Something happened… Something you should know…_"

The boy blinked again, "Alright, shoot."

"_I'm being transferred to a private school,_" Gaara answered finally.

The ten seconds of shocked silence from the blond felt like two hours of ironic torture. Swallowing hard, the boy stared off into nothingness as his grip tightened generously on his drink.

"W-What?"

"_I'm being transferred to a private school,_" the other repeated again with a hint of fear in his voice.

The sudden enlightenment was even heavier the second time. It was a long while until Naruto took another sip of the soda and finally answered, "What private school?"

"_Konoha… My brother and sister's school._"

This time, the adolescent found his reaction to be quite the contrary to his earlier ones. Losing his grip on the beverage and letting it fall to the carpeted floor, he began coughing uncontrollably. The liquid stung his throat as it was forced back up his digestive track. He could hear Gaara's shouts of panic on the other side of the line, but he could barely understand them over his own choking.

"_Naruto! Naruto! Are you alright?_"

"I'm fine!" the other answered finally while gripping his neck with a dour face.

"_What happened?_" the redhead asked immediately.

"Nothing! I'm fine! Don't worry," he answered with a strained voice.

The other paused in disbelief but Naruto momentarily continued, "So I take it the school mailed you or something to say you got the free years?"

There was another pause, "_Yeah, how did yo-_"

"I should've known you'd get one too…"

This time both were silent as Naruto hurriedly massaged his throat. It was still burning, but now it was like it didn't matter. Gaara was coming with him to spend their high school years at Konoha. But now the blond couldn't help but feel ashamed for talking to his godfather like he had. He was the closest person to a father the boy had ever known, and he threw the fact in his face. Happiness soon turned into regret before the redhead's voice suddenly spoke once more.

"_You mean… You're going to Konoha, too?_"

"Heh, believe it."

Meanwhile, Jiraiya sighed reluctantly as he walked around the kitchen, cooking the soup-like dish native to Taki no Kuni. It was called Sinigang (Si-nee-gung), and he new that if Naruto didn't have the option of Ramen, his second choice would always be this. **(6)**

Now his adoptive son was mad at him, and it was obvious to see that he felt bad. He looked up to witness his godson enter the kitchen and he turned immediately, "Naruto-"

"I'm sorry," the teenager cut him off, "I'm sorry for what I said."

Jiraiya was taken aback to say the least. He didn't expect an apology at all since the boy was prone to hold lasting grudges if he wanted to. The man stood speechless in front of the stove as the blond looked at him apologetically.

"You didn't deserve it," the blue-eyed teen added before timidly rubbing the back of his head.

"…Naruto," Jiraiya soon grew a gentle smile, "I'm sorry, too. For transferring you to go to a school without asking you first."

"Nah, it's alright. Gaara's transferring there too, so I'll be fine," Naruto grinned back goofily until his hand dropped and his eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is!"

"Hell yes," the man laughed while turning back to the food. Okay, so he wasn't _that_ surprised. Making up with Naruto was always usually quick and easy, and he laughed again as his godson took a seat at the island counter (they never ate in the dining room) after setting the table.

"Hell, I haven't had Sinigang in forever!" the boy chimed as Jiraiya turned off the stove.

As soon as Jiraiya brought the soup and rice over, they dug in without another thought. The two shared the same eating styles after all. Even though they weren't related, the similarities between them were endless.

And it was also then that Jiraiya thought he couldn't wish for a better godchild than Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>A young man of fifteen stepped back to observe the result of his hard work. The katana shown brightly in the room's light, not a single taint on its blade. It looked quite mesmerizing as it hung over his desk. The backboard rimmed with two snakes that held the sword complimented the weapon with its design. He had to say, that man gave him the nicest gifts. He turned to see said man and his brother looking up at the sword with slight smiles.<p>

"Looks good, Otouto," his brother pointed out as he leaned on the door frame.

The man clad in a rather nice, gray suit with his hair tied back in a long ponytail mirrored the other, "Very nice… I couldn't have picked a better place to hang it, Sasuke-kun."

Said boy nodded with a blank expression before following the two men out of his room. They made their way through the regularly sized house in silence as his older brother spoke up, "So, this business. What is it about, Orochimaru-senpai?"

"Well, I have to go back to Takumi and start my search for an assistant there before I can leave and talk to the Leader. I'm going to need one before I go on the next mission," he explained slowly with his right hand in his pocket.

They walked out into the living room where Sasuke sat in the recliner lazily and his brother and Orochimaru stepped into the kitchen attached to it. His brother almost immediately began to brew some coffee from the corner before giving the other man a cup. He thanked him briefly as they continued.

"So Itachi-kun, you haven't found any leads yet?" he started slowly whilst drinking some more of the hot drink.

Sasuke, letting the conversation fly by him, clenched the arms of his chair in slight anger at the new topic. He heard Itachi sigh hesitantly then reply, "Not yet. Shishiu's suicide note is still the only hint we have, and even that isn't much."

"Ah, I'm sorry again for your friend," Orochimaru answered sorrowfully.

This caused the other to shake his head a bit, "You've apologized for that more times than I can count, Orochimaru-senpai. It was three years ago and you had no part of it."

The man laughed along with him before placing his coffee upon the counter by the sink, "True… But anyway, this is all the time I have to spare here. I'll enlighten you of what happens when I return. So until then, farewell Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun."

He waved to them with his ringed hand as he made for the door, "And again, happy birthday, Sasuke-kun. I hope you liked the gift."

"Thanks," Sasuke answered quietly, he and his brother waving the man out.

Believe it or not, that was the fifteen-year-old's _godfather_. Not to mention the principal of the very high school we went to. And he was what? Fifty? Not that Sasuke really minded. He looked pretty good for his age. And although he didn't necessarily _love_ the man, he was one of the only family they had left. But Sasuke always caught himself wondering about how the man talked. He sounded almost like a creepy gay pedophile. The thought almost made him laugh.

Itachi sighed once more before sitting on the couch angled to his little brother's left. He drank some more of the hot beverage and glanced at the other Uchiha, "Forgive me for the substandard birthday, Otouto. I promise you'll have a great Sweet Sixteen."

Sasuke growled. Sweet Sixteen's were for _female_ teenagers, at least in his opinion, and Itachi knew it. He glared at his brother when the corners of Itachi's mouth twitched, "Shut up, Aniki. I'd kick the shit out of you if you weren't my brother."

This actually caused the twenty-year-old to chuckle again, "Really now? And when was the last time _you_ ever won one of our fights?"

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" the younger teenager mumbled as he turned on their television. Itachi laughed again before he looked up at the screen.

Sasuke absentmindedly flipped through the channels without any particular destination. There was never really anything good on these days, but he figured he needed something to occupy his attention before Itachi ticked him off again. He stopped flipping when his eyes caught a scene from a movie called _The Fast and The Furious_. It was a movie he really liked honestly. No sucky plot, not a really sucky romance, and the adrenaline was enticing. **(e2)** But what ticked him off suddenly was that it was a preview for a showing later that night.

"Damn preview…" he growled before flipping again. He heard a muffled snicker from his brother but ignored it.

If one thought he was PMS-ing, then they were probably right. The boy was almost bipolar the way his moods changed, and they were usually for no reason whatsoever. But his brother didn't mind. He found it rather amusing.

"The new sword quickly slipped your mind. Pity, it's a rather nice katana," Itachi pointed out after finishing the coffee.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do with it? It's a collectable, Aniki," the teen proclaimed in his reply.

The other shrugged, "I don't know. Admire it?"

"Alright, I'm going to stand in my room for the next couple of hours staring at the damn thing. Will that make you happy?" he answered impatiently after ceasing his channel flipping.

"Relax, Sasuke. It's barely been a day and I seem to be pissing you off already," the older brother chuckled at his accomplishment. Not long later something on the T.V. caught his eye, "Oh look, _Jurassic Park_."

Sasuke's head immediately snapped around just in time to a see a T-Rex reflecting in a jeep's mirror on the television. It was another movie he liked. It was almost a classic after all.

And with a sigh, the two brothers began watching in adamant interest.

Although, it wasn't long until the teenager's mind drifted off to the sophomore year he would start in Otogakure. Things would be the same as always. His friends Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin would gather together as if on reflex and then hang out like they always did. Karin would swoon over him just like every other girl in the school, although not as obviously, and Suigetsu and Juugo would be his teammates on the soccer team. They were going against Konoha twice this coming year, which was rather rare. But then, every year in the running, Oto had always beaten Konoha, and this year it would be no different.

Sasuke sighed a bit before sinking lower into the recliner. Itachi had skipped two years of school for his intelligence and understanding. Sasuke had never skipped a year, although he _did_ start school a year earlier than most. He had to admit, he was a little envious, but it didn't matter all that much to him now.

Then the misty knowledge of Itachi's work flickered on in Sasuke's head. He slowly turned his head to stare at his brother before querying, "What's your next mission about, Aniki? In the Akatsuki?"

The Akatsuki was a nine-member organization that formed soon after the Bijuus disappeared. It mostly focused on tracking the Bijuus down in a vigilante, although there was more to their other missions, too. Aside from his brother, his godfather was in the Akatsuki as well, then again, he had talked about leaving for a while now.

Itachi glanced at the teenager for a split second then sat up straighter, "Well… I'm going to be sent out next week to gather more information on Kyuubi and his whereabouts. As you know, the Bijuus separated so it would be more difficult to find them, and it's obviously working. We haven't found any other than the two we executed a couple years ago. I'm not actually sure where I'll start, but I probably will be gone the whole week."

Sasuke scoffed in annoyance, "Don't worry, I can fend for myself, believe it or not."

"Really? Well that takes some guilt off my plate," the other chuckled, relaxing into the couch once again.

The other boy huffed a bit as his brother mocked him, but he didn't let it bother him too much. They were _brothers_ after all, and Itachi was just about the only family he had left. He loved his brother more than anything, no matter how much they bickered.

After twenty or so minutes passed by, Sasuke got up and stretched in satisfaction. Well, he got his fill of dinosaur terrorization for one day. Glancing quickly at the only other occupant in the room, he spoke up, "Well, I'll be in my room reading if you need me."

"Is it _Shōgun_ again?" Itachi questioned with a slightly raised eyebrow as he reached for the remote.

The younger brother turned to walk away blankly, "No, it's a fanfiction on two gay guys filled with romance and drama."

The other laughed at the sarcastic comeback.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say other than I hope you liked the first chapter. Read and Review! I will try to update at least every three weeks.<strong>

**Number Notes:**

**(1) For those of you who don't know (a.k.a. Those I guess who don't read the manga and only watched dubbed episodes of Naruto), Ero-sennin means "Perverted Hermit". Yes, I HAVE had questions about this before, so this is not a pointless note.**

**(2) Rek-Machine 3 – Playstation 3, V-Sachet 620 – X-Box 360, EniksBaux – Game-Cube. Renamed for copyright purposes and it was just fun to come up with new names.**

**(3) Kyuubi – Nine-Tails of course.**

**(4) Any machine automatics are apparently illegal to have… But in my story, they aren't. So ha! Problem solved.**

**(5) "****Getting Away With Murder****" by **_**Papa Roach. **_**Haven't heard it? Listen to it sometime. And I know, if I renamed other things for copyright purposes, why not songs, movies and books as well? BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY. I know. I suck as an author.**

**(6) Sinigang is actually a Filipino soup-dish-thing that is utterly DELICIOUS.**

**00000000000000000000000000**

**EDITOR'S NOTES from Beta Bamboo. \o/**

**(e1) - If your first thought was something other then "WHO LOVES ORANGE SODA? KELL LOVES ORANGE SODA" then there is obviously something wrong with your childhood.**

**(e2) - Plus, the life lessons are AMAZING. Because everyone knows, life lessons from crazy movies about racing cars are completely golden.**


End file.
